


F**k you, Cupid

by Sam_Seven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Inspired by Music
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven
Summary: À force d'être piétinée par Cupidon, Molly attaque et part en quête d'une réponse : qu'est-ce que cette Irene Adler a de plus qu'elle ?





	F**k you, Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais écrit ce one-shot bien avant de savoir que Lara Pulver jouerait Irene Adler dans la saison 2. Dans ma tête, Irene était taillée comme Winona Ryder donc vous comprendrez pourquoi la situation initiale et quelques descriptions sont incompatibles avec la série. Mais j'ai mis tellement d'amour à écrire ce petit texte que bon ♥

Il fallait bien l’avouer : Cupidon semblait vouer une haine incommensurable pour Molly Hooper. Il se jouait d’elle sans cesse en lui décochant des flèches perdues, des flirts éphémères et des soupirs trop courts. Cela ne datait pas depuis sa première rencontre avec Sherlock Holmes, dont le charme inconscient l’avait complètement hypnotisée et répugnée, sachant qu’elle tendait les bras vers un être inaccessible. Non, cela datait depuis bien des années : comme la fois où, dans le métro, elle avait souri à un garçon de l’autre côté du wagon. Son petit sourire avait été rendu, mais les lèvres de l’amant d’un instant s’étaient posées sur celles d’une autre quelques secondes après. Le monde ne s’écroulait pas, le métro continuait de filer, pourtant, un petit bruit de cassure avait résonné entre les poumons, et parmi les murmures des roues et les paroles contenues des passagers, seule Molly entendit le minuscule morceau de cœur se fendre d’une déception.  
Les écorchures cicatrisaient, certes, mais pour se rouvrir encore à d’autres mésaventures.  
  
Oui, décidément, Cupidon nourrissait une étrange rancœur à son égard. Et aujourd’hui, ce n’était pas une flèche de passion, mais une balle brûlante et blessante qu’il avait tiré dans sa poitrine déjà fragile.  
  
Pour alléger sa peine, Molly s’était convaincue que son prince noir, en voyant l’absence quasi-totale de ses relations, était un vrai oiseau sauvage qu’aucune cage ou aucune voix ne pourrait intéresser, ne serait-ce qu’un instant. Elle avait constaté, avec le plus grand désarroi, qu’elle avait tort : jamais elle n’avait vu le visage de Sherlock se décomposer de cette façon face à un tiers pourvu de jambes élancées et d’une bouche sensuelle. Témoin blessé, la jeune fille avait assisté à la scène de loin, sans entendre. Néanmoins, tous les détails sautaient aux yeux : cet être de glace fondait littéralement face à cette étrange allumette.  
  
Sans vouloir reconnaître que c’était tout à fait puéril, Molly avait fui son service deux heures avant la fin et avait marché sur les pas légers de son imposante rivale, enveloppée de son manteau remonté jusqu’aux oreilles. À cette jalousie se mêlait un étonnant respect pour l’inconnue : qu’avait-elle de si incroyable, cette magnifique vivante, pour capter l’attention d’un homme qui ne s’intéressait qu’aux cadavres ? Molly espérait voler ce secret et devancer la beauté dans cette conquête impossible.  
  
La destination de sa poursuite l’avait menée dans un pub discret, aux couleurs brunes et ambrées pour rappeler les vieux feux de cheminée et la bière piquante, tandis que le crépuscule dorée accentuait les lumières sépia. La jeune femme huma la poussière chaude et le bois ancien en observant un homme qui semblait être le patron de l’établissement. Il enserrait la nymphe des villes dans ses gros bras de bon-vivant, comme on peut étreindre une sœur qui revient au pays.  
Ne pouvant continuer davantage sa poursuite, Molly s’installa derrière une table d’acajou, déposant son sac et son manteau près d’elle comme une pingre avec ses pièces et ses billets. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude de ces endroits enivrés de préjugés. Des idées saugrenues habillaient alors l’inconnue, la colorant de surnoms murmurés par cette fidèle amie nommée Jalousie. Quand l’homme chaleureux lui demanda, d’une voix bourrue mais bienveillante, si la demoiselle désirait quelque chose, elle bredouilla comme un chat perdu pour enfin se décider pour un café. Elle ne paraîtrait pas trop décalée pour le lieu à cette heure-ci.  
  
Sirotant timidement sa tasse, ses yeux bruns voguaient sur le décor à la recherche de son modèle tant honni. Mais ce n’est que lorsque le ciel s’endormit, laissant les réverbères et les chandeliers électriques du bar s’allumer, que les réponses vinrent nourrir la curiosité de Molly. Non loin, une estrade insoupçonnée, qui se tenait au fond de la pièce, émergea de sa cachette, allumant la guirlande qui bordait la plateforme en bois. Deux ampoules, nichées dans des recoins près de rideaux perpétuellement rangés, finissaient alors d’éclairer complètement cette scène de fortune, jetant leur éclat blanc sur les lattes jaunies.  
Comme une fleur flétrie et cassée, un micro se tenait au milieu de ce désert sec, prêt à recevoir un baiser d’oiseau. Démarche féline et gestuel maîtrisée, l’inconnue devint enfin Irene Adler lorsqu’elle se présenta. Si certains applaudissaient pour l’encourager respectueusement, d’autres prouvaient avec leur entrain qu’ils l’avaient déjà reçue auparavant sur cette scène miteuse.  
  
Molly comprit assez vite pourquoi Sherlock avait été incapable de l’ignorer. Il fallait avouer qu’elle était sacrément mignonne avec ses cheveux coupés courts, comme ceux d’un garçon, les mèches noires rebiquant derrière ses grandes oreilles. On ne savait si cela venait des paroles racontant des flirts banalement moroses, son discret déhanché pour danser avec le tempo, mais ses lèvres peintes en carmin recelaient d’une sensualité fascinante, sans vulgarité. Et c’était sans compter sa voix douce et grave qui supportait la tristesse de ses histoires décolorées, au parfum des vieux regrets, abordant une touche exotique et un accent qui trahissait ses origines du New-Jersey. Il s’agissait là d’un beau corbeau capable d’un chant à faire pâlir ses compères, une colombe noire qui offrait son talent aux étoiles et pour faire pleurer la Lune.  
  
La chanteuse s’adonna dans un suave registre en chantant  _Song for Catherine_ , prolongeant les instants nostalgiques et faisant monter les larmes aux yeux de sa rivale ignorée. Molly avait cette désagréable impression d’être la destinataire de cette lettre mélodieuse, à la fois si rassurante et si poignante. Elle rejoignit alors ses mains dans une douloureuse prière pour les porter à sa bouche et laisser y tomber quelques perles d’un sanglot secoué, mais muet. Quelques regards glissèrent vers elle et Molly se protégea en couvrant son visage de ses mains. Elle avait juste besoin d’entendre, de se laisser porter, à l’aveuglette, dans cette rivière de sons.  
  
Il était aux alentours de 20 heures, et Molly était toujours à sa table, son café bu depuis déjà un bon moment alors qu’elle était totalement submergée par la scène. Irene chantait depuis plus d’une heure, et même si son ancienne ennemie n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce petit plus qui faisait fondre les cœurs d’iceberg, si elle ne pouvait capter ce qui la rendait si séduisante, elle était en tout cas charmée. La radio finit par remplacer la voix d’Irene Adler qui se retira en remerciant chaleureusement son public. Chanteuse amatrice mais non sans talent : la plupart des clients étaient ravis.  
Un peu honteuse, navrée, Molly inspecta le fond de sa tasse où les résidus de café formaient de lourds nuages. La note de fin pesait dans sa tête et elle ressentait comme une déprime ponctuée par une fatigue de somnambule. Elle songeait déjà à prendre son sac, passer son manteau, lancer une pièce et s’enfermer dans son appartement pour ruminer son chagrin et toute sa haine envers Cupidon pour lui avoir mis une si brillante opposante sur son chemin. Mais elle avait peur de reprendre la route, peur de sortir d’ici pour affronter le froid qu’elle connaissait pourtant si bien. Cet homme sans chaleur qu’elle rêvait d’effleurer l’avait habituée à cette solitude pourtant.  
  
Un verre de tequila se posa juste devant elle, dans un délicat tintement pour la ramener à la raison. Étonnée, elle longea des yeux le bras qui avait posé la boisson, glissant sur l’épaule, le cou, puis le visage d’Irene, déguisé d’ombres d’été et de couleurs fauve. Ses iris devenaient caramel et ses lèvres chocolat : c’était un délicieux visage qui venait chasser l’amer goût de la déprime.  
  
« Salut. »  
  
Molly était incapable de répondre : Irene était plus petite qu’elle ne l’avait cru, ses traits bien plus masculins sans pour autant être rudes, ses longs cils courbées apportaient une touche audacieuse de féminité connue des Américaines. Sans porter une robe flamboyante aux pétales coquelicot, la jeune femme restait aguichante dans ce jean un peu ample et son T-shirt noir. Molly porta son attention sur le verre : qu’allait-elle en faire ?  
Une autre boisson vint côtoyer sa jumelle tandis qu’Irene s’installa en lui demandant son nom. Face à elle, Molly ne pouvait que répondre d’une voix étouffée. Elle portait l’angoisse comme un parfum et, gêne contagieuse, Irene se retrouva assez mal à l’aise également. Pour rassurer sa voisine, la petite brune lui expliqua l’avoir aperçu au Bart’s et qu’elle semblait être le seul visage familier assez digne d’intérêt. Sous la lumière tamisée, Irene remarqua l’humidité qui avait marqué les pommettes de la jeune femme.  
  
« J’arrive peut-être au mauvais moment… »  
  
Molly lui confia alors rapidement que c’était un morceau du registre de la chanteuse, mais pleurer pour quelques notes et accuser involontairement Irene, c’était là l’injuste vengeance d’une vaincue et elle éprouva une honte cuisante. Cette impression d’être idiote, ce même homme le lui faisait souvent ressentir après quelques paroles hasardeuses. Mais pas avec cette femme, qui se retrouva émue, ravie comme une artiste face à une admiratrice. Molly regretta bien vite d’avoir pris cette femme comme ennemie pour un homme qui, sûrement, ne la regarderait jamais.  
  
Une bonne heure s’écoula, où les ombres brunes se mouvaient dans cet antre, où l’odeur de l’alcool faisait tourner les esprits en s’emplissant, tel un nuage de tabac, dans l’atmosphère. Sans être une grande buveuse, il fallait bien plus qu’une ou deux tequila pour que Molly soit ivre. Pourtant, sa nouvelle partenaire était un véritable vin exquis et rare qui donnait envie de rire, envie de rêver, envie de vivre avant d’enlacer la nuit dans une étreinte reposée. Son sourire réservé s’était métamorphosé bien vite en l’expression de l’hilarité, la timidité presque oubliée. L’humeur noire aussi pénible qu’une brume d’insectes s’était dissipée sous le vent. Elle pensa à peine à ses collègues qui devaient songer qu’elle était tombée malade et était rentrée plus tôt, elle oublia totalement Sherlock, se confiant à Irene et partageant des histoires qu’elle n’avait pas souvent l’occasion de raconter.  
  
La soirée n’était malheureusement pas éternelle et la pendule au-dessus du comptoir la rappela à l’ordre quand elle afficha 22 heures passées. Irene accepta de relâcher sa semblable mais uniquement après avoir échangé leur numéro et une promesse de revenir un de ces jours. Dehors, la nuit avait soufflé un air givré dans les rues londoniennes, créant un contraste frissonnant par rapport au pub. Molly s’apprêtait à quitter sa nouvelle amie, sur la petite marche à l’entrée, en lui avouant qu’elle l’avait suivie ici et qu’elle ne savait comment retrouver son chemin. Mais elle s’en retrouva incapable.  
Sur ses lèvres qui commençaient à s’engourdir sous le baiser de l’Hiver, se déposèrent un couple de pétales pourpres, les recouvrant d’une caresse chaleureuse. Un éclatant soleil rouge qui réanimait sa bouche, un véritable été indien qui s’étalait sur une zone sèche et qui n’avait, depuis bien longtemps, pas goûté ne serait-ce que la plus petite source d’amour. Les baisers des garçons étaient trop rudes, trop brûlants, moins contenus : Irene était un oiseau de délicatesse et les ailes légères de ce cardinal volaient avec élégance contre leurs complices livides et glacées. La première bouche au parfum sucré qui venait se coller à celle de Molly.  
Soucieuse de sa réaction, la petite brune brisa l’étreinte et se contenta d’un sourire d’au revoir, toutefois, elle était ravie par l’impression qu’elle venait de graver dans l’esprit de sa compère. La jeune femme, malgré la surprise qui noyait son visage, avait aussi un éclat d’étincelle niché au creux de ses yeux. Une lueur de joie qui survivrait peut-être à la nuit ?  
  
Là-dessus, les deux jeunes femmes se quittèrent. L’une s’interdisant des paroles inutiles, l’autre réduisant au silence ses pensées qui pouvaient gâcher le moment. Molly demanderait son chemin plus tard malgré l’heure. Pour le moment, plus rien de comptait sous le ciel de soie, hormis sa réconciliation triomphale avec cet étrange angelot, presque démoniaque.


End file.
